Nelganis Kanir I
Nelganis is the 6th child of Nelthro and a master of Martial arts. Nelganis Kanir, also known as Belial II, is the 6th son of the Eternal Emperor, Nelthro Kanir. And the third emperor of the Eternal Imperium. Personality Nelganis has a very twisted personality, he is extremely arrogant and narcissistic, he believes he is the ultimate being and a Deity. He cares little for who or what he is facing going so far as to even provoke the White Dragon Kaleilrun without a second thought. Early life Nelganis was born on Ingos tenum to his father Nelthro and an unknown mother. His father was known far and wide as the Eternal Emperor of Nai-Tros and also as the creator of the world. Nelganis dreamed of one day becoming the Emperor so that the people of the Imperium would acknowledge his power. Childhood In order to become Emperor one day he enrolled in Raison's magic academy for the gifted, but arrived late for the initiation ceremony. During his school years he kept to himself, and as a result most of his class ignored him. After graduating some years later Nelganis returned to New Imbotol. War of the Dragon's Maw During the Dragon's Maw war, Nelganis was placed in charge of his own squad for a mission to assassinate A'teoz' top generals, which would weaken Dragon's Maw morale and give Kaniros a much needed advantage. The squad was discovered by Aglarius the scarlet along the way and Nelinys was captured. Nelganis elected to abandon Nelinys, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety. But his squad became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Nelganis refused, the squad left on their own, remarking that Nelganis was worse than trash for abandoning his sister. The squad located the cave the dragons were using as a hideout, but was found by Aglarius before they could launch a rescue. Nelganis, moved by the squad's earlier words, arrived in time to save him from Aglarius' attack, but lost his left arm in the process. From his rage Nelganis awakened a peculiar power in his blood, allowing him to move with blinding speed and defeat Aglarius. Nelganis, rejoined with his squad infiltrated the cave and released Nelinys from her restraints. Her captor, Narius, caused the cave to collapse around them. The squad tried to make it for the exit but Nelganis had difficulty avoiding the falling rocks because of his missing arm. Nelganis was hit by a falling boulder becoming trapped beneath the rubble. With the left side of his body crushed and no way to free himself his squad was forced to leave Nelganis behind. As the rocks tightened around him, Nelganis cursed the names of his squad members. Recovery In actuality, Nelganis was rescuaed by Narzuro the black. He brought Nelganis to Dragon's maw and tended to his injuries, removing those body parts too damaged to be healed. Although frightened by Narzuro, Nelganis felt indebted to him for saving his life and was willing to render any assistance he could, an offer Narzuro made clear he would collect upon. Nelganis began a long rehabilitation process, eager to recover enough for him to return to Kaniros and destroy his former squad members and the country who left him to die. He received a new arm during his time beneath Dragon's Maw. During the end of his recuperation process, Narzuro informed Nelganis that Nelinys was elsewhere and about to be killed by a blue dragon. Nelganis was insistent on helping her. Before leaving, Nelganis thanked Narzuro for all his help but said he wouldn't be returning. Narzuro made clear his conviction that Nelganis would return to him. Narzuro directed Nelganis to Nelinys' location. When he arrived he found Nelinys surrounded by Dragons. Enraged, Nelganis used a combination of magic and martial arts to slaughter the dragons. When all of them were dead, Nelganis cradled Nelinys and left her a note that he lived still. Nelganis returned to Dragon's Maw, vowing to do anything for Narzuro if it could mkae him the Eternal Emperor. Narzuro explained his Plans to Nelganis, which could replace the current immortal emperor. Nelganis was intrigued, determined to create a reality where he could rule the galaxies. Narzuro imparted all of his knowledge and plans to Nelganis and taught him about abilities he would need moving forward. Adult Life Leaving Dragon's Maw, Nelganis moved in the shadows of Kaniros. In Kaniros, Nelganis at some point took control of many criminal organizations, in effect making him a crime lord. After Sonitu Nelthar began to be disillusioned by the lies of the world, Nelganis revealed himself to Sonitu and promised to help make a world of truth however his motive was completely different. Sonitu became his loyal servant, one of the few to know of him. Nelthro soon found out about Nelganis' doings, Nelganis located him and tried to use his magic to kill him. Nelthro was able to escape with his own magic abilities, but Nelganis pursued him. Nelthro initially struggled to successfully strike Nelganis but, after several failed attacks, Nelthro finally hit him with a fireball and escaped, on that fateful night Nelganis slaughtered the entire family. In the end only Nelfanio's life was spared. Nelganis revealed to Nelfanio his plans for becoming Emperor, and what had to be done. After his business with Nelfanio was done, Nelganis went to have a final battle with Nelthro. Nelganis and Nelthro met face-to-face and exchanged illusion magic. When Nelthro managed to escape Nelganis' Illusions, the Illusion battle ended and the true battle began. Nelganis used his most powerful spells, but Nelthro used Abjuration to block it before releasing a fire dragon spell at Nelganis' although he only managed to burn one of Nelganis's arms. Out of mana, he told Nelganis about his final technique was impossible to avoid. Nelthro then used his trump card on Nelganis, a special technique within the soaring fire martial art. However, with only his cloak burned off, Nelganis managed to survive by using a renewing shield to defend himself. With having expended all of Nelthro's mana, Nelganis gained the advantage. As Nelganis began to weaken, the Shield started to fade and Nelthro saw an opportunity to strike. This was in vain, as the shiled was still able to protect Nelganis. His last option gone, Nelthro was pushed against a wall as Nelganis stumbled closer to him, seemingly reaching for Nelthro. However, he fell unconscious, and with that Nelthro had won the battle. Nelganis was sealed away for 100 years in the depths of Kaniros. One day, however, he managed to set himself free in spite of being guarded by some of the greatest guards Nelthro had. After Nelganis escaped, he left Ingos Tenum and and discovered Natura Regnum where he mastered Black Magic and gave rise to tens of thousands of Demons which he planned to use in order to plunge the universe into chaos. June Morris Many years later Nelganis returned to Ingos tenum where he learned that his sister Neliwyn had somehow returned to life and resurrected all her siblings and that his father was dead. But he also learned that Kaleilrun, the last white dragon, which he had met at some point in the past had a descendant, a young girl who carried dragon blood, making her an extremely powerful individual. Nelganis decided that she could be a powerful asset to him and tricked her into following him, with the help of Nelfanio they kept Kaleilrun and the kanir siblings at bay and left Ingos tenum in order to make June truly powerful. Battle for the Eternal Imperium Rougly 5 years later Nelganis was ready to take Kaniros with the help of Nelfanio and June. Unaware of the alliance Neliwyn had formed with Ketonek and the revival of Nelthro Kanir Nelganis crashed his ship into the palace where he unleashed many demons on Kaniros and infiltrated the throne room. Nelganis disabled the flow of mana within the room, knowing that he could win as long as there was no use of magic involved, he fought with Neliwyn and utterely defeated her with the use of the blade Apocalypse. He knocked Pantheon out of Neliwyns hands but it flew across the room before landing in the hands of his revived father. Nelganis handed Nelfanio the blade and jumped up to the roof where he decided to use an asteroid in order to kill off Nelthro, not believing in Nelfanio's ability. Nelfanio however proved him wrong by defeating Nelthro and delivering Pantheon to Nelganis. The asteroid however they continued to drag in until they were counterd by Kaleilrun and anoher unknown force. they borke the asteroid into two pieces, one which they suceeded in using while the other was devoured by a rift. With Nelthro utterly defeated he was chained up and Nelganis took the throne for himself. Aftermath Nelganis contacted the other leaders of the Eternal Imperium to secure their loyalty but while on the U.L.T.I.M.A he was interrupted by Ketonek who wanted to revive one of their leaders and turn him into what they called "The ultimate warrior" Powers Nelganis posess extremely powerful demonic abilities, as well as a wide variety of spells, such as Flight and Asteroid, he also has demonstrated his powerful martial arts abilty being able to plunge half a continent into chaos within but a day without the use of magic. Trivia *Nelganis killed almost all his siblings but still bears a weird love for each of them. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vounra